


WARCRAFT IV – Reawakening of an Old Nightmare (Alliance Revelations 1)

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.Due to the community lockdown caused by the dreaded COVID-19, I was able to finish this story given that I am not currently working, and thus is forced to stay at home all the time.WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.





	1. New Troubles Arise

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.
> 
> My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.  
> I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.  
> I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.  
> Due to the community lockdown caused by the dreaded COVID-19, I was able to finish this story given that I am not currently working, and thus is forced to stay at home all the time.
> 
> WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.

The Nethergarde Citadel is an old fortress encampment of the Alliance forces built within the dusty dessert plains of the Blasted Lands that used to be known as the Black Morass. Once a dark, sickly fen of marshlands, the entire region had been magically transformed into a burnt barren dessert by the energies permeated by the Dark Portal, the very gate that first led the orcs to Azeroth. Protected by a number of Alliance troops, the Nethergarde was built to keep watch over the Dark Portal. For almost twenty years, the Dark Portal remained inactively silent ever since it was sealed by Khadgar prior to the catastrophic explosion of Draenor. Despite the many years of peace, the Alliance forces in Nethergarde remained vigilant on watching over the Dark Portal, and as well as the entire region.

It was another day on the Blasted Lands, a paladin commander of Nethergarde known as Relthorn Netherwane has recently led a force of troops to a small ogre den post, and successfully dealt with a minor ogre uprising within the area. The ogres are from the Dreadmaul tribe that have long settled themselves on the ruined town of Rockard, a former orc encampment. The outpost den of the ogres is located on the southwest of Nethergarde Citadel and is not far from where the Dark Portal stands. After dealing with the minor ogre threat, Commander Relthorn and his soldiers intend to head back to Nethergarde to make their reports about their battle against the ogres when all of a sudden, they noticed something strange upon the Dark Portal as they stand on a hill overlooking the gate nearby.

Relthorn: “We did it! We have shown those savages not to mess with us! Hopefully they will learn their lesson, or we will be forced to wipe out their entire tribe in their hold over Rockard! For now, we will return to Nethergarde and make our report about those brutes. Come, it’s been a long day.”

Footman: “What on earth?! Wait, Commander Netherwane! Look! Look there at the Dark Portal!”

Relthorn: “Hold, men! What is it there, soldier? What is going with the-… Wait! What the hell?!”

As the Nethergarde troops stand over the hill overlooking the Dark Portal, they immediately notice of a strange light that is faintly glowing upon the Dark Portal where the magical rift link to Draenor once was. For nearly twenty years, the Alliance forces of Nethergarde keep a close watch upon the inactively sealed Dark Portal, and yet it is only now that the gate is faintly glowing within the rift. Surprised upon the strange phenomenon in the Dark Portal, Commander Relthorn decides that they should quickly inform the rest of the Alliance forces there of faint light glowing in the Dark Portal.

Relthorn: “We will have to worry about our report upon the ogres later. For years the gate is sealed, this never happened before! Send word to Nethergarde quickly! The others must know about this!”

Without wasting any time, Commander Relthorn sends one of the knights on his group to ride back to Nethergarde Citadel and inform all the people there about what is happening on the Dark Portal. Meanwhile, Relthorn and the rest of his soldiers stayed behind to keep a close watch upon the now faintly glowing Dark Portal. Nearly an hour later, the knight that was sent by Relthorn back to the Nethergarde has finally reached the citadel. Wasting no time, the knight immediately went to speak with the other high leaders of Nethergarde, of which are two Archmages; Lungertz and Mahar Ba, and also a dwarven Mountain King called Krolan. Upon meeting with the other leaders within the citadel, the knight quickly informs them of what his group with Relthorn saw upon the Dark Portal.

Knight: “Greetings, Lord Lungertz, Lord Mahar Ba, Thane Krolan. I have come to send word from Lord Netherwane. There is something important that you must know that we have just discovered.”

Lungertz: “What is it, soldier? Are those foul ogres posing up a threat to the citadel?”

Knight: “No, my lord. We’ve already dealt with the ogres, and they ended up running back in their own hold over Rockard. However, as we were about to make our return here, we noticed something strange upon the Dark Portal as we stood upon a hill not far from it. We noticed a strange light that is faintly glowing upon the gate itself. We did not know what is causing it nor what to expect next.”

Mahar Ba: “What? A glowing light within the Dark Portal, you say? What on earth could this be?”

Lungertz: “For nearly twenty years, that gate has remained dead. This has never happened before!”

Mahar Ba: “We should see it for ourselves! We must know of what this light upon the old gate is!”

Lungertz: “Indeed. We should see the Dark Portal up close and know is causing this strange light.”

Krolan: “Aye, lads! Better to prepare a force to bring as well. We never know what to expect next.”

Right then, Lungertz, Mahar Ba, and Krolan made a quick arrangement in the citadel and assemble a group of Alliance soldiers that they will bring with them to the Dark Portal, including some other master mages, elven sorceresses and priests to further understand the magical nature of the strange glowing light said to be in the Dark Portal. With the preparation done, the three Nethergarde heroes and their troops quickly made their way to the Dark Portal to meet up with Relthorn and his forces. After an hour later, the forces of Lungertz, Mahar Ba and Krolan finally join up with Relthorn and his troops as they finally reach the Dark Portal. Upon looking at the old gate, Lungertz, Mahar Ba, and Krolan quickly saw the strange faint light glowing upon the Dark Portal that had been reported to them. Surprised and curious to what they are seeing, the four Nethergarde heroes, as well as the elven sorceresses and priests, carefully went up close to observe the strange light in the Dark Portal.

Relthorn: “We have only seen this strange light earlier today after our business against the ogres.”

Lungertz: “I sense a dark energy permeating upon this light! Somehow, I can feel the presence of demons channeling some form of great powers somewhere that is affecting the long dormant gate.”

Mahar Ba: “Yes, indeed! I also feel that the energy being channeled on this portal have only started very recently, which explains the faint light, and yet, I sense it is getting stronger as time goes on!”

Relthorn: “Wait, what?! Demons?! What is going on here? For many years, the gate is shut, and I do not sense the presence of any demon here nearby. The demon army that created the undead and destroyed Lordaeron have already been defeated in the far western lands across the sea a year ago.”

Lungertz: “True. But somehow, we can feel the essence of a demonic magic empowering the long dormant rift of the portal. It is as if the energies are… no! Could it really be? No! This cannot be!”

Mahar Ba: “Oh no! But this cannot be happening! Is it even possible?! It was Lord Khadgar himself who completely shut this gate down nearly twenty years ago! Now, somehow the Dark Portal is…”

Krolan: “Is what?! What do you two think is going on with the gate?!”

Lungertz: “We feel that the Dark Portal is… opening once again!”

Krolan: “What?! Are you certain about this?!”

Relthorn: “Reopening?! You mean there is actually someone out there somewhere channeling dark magical energies that attempts to reopen this old gate after so many years that it has been sealed?!”

Mahar Ba: “Yes! We can quite sense it! All of us here who can sense the magical energy within it could feel it! The fact that this glowing light has never happened before for nearly twenty we kept a safe watch over the gate! The glowing light here is a form of dark magical energy from a demonic power that is attempting to reawaken the ethereal rift upon this gate! The portal is being reopened!”

Relthorn: “No! That cannot be! But how?! Who could possibly even have the power to reopen the Dark Portal?! It took the Guardian Medivh possessed by the demon titan Sargeras to first open the rift in this gate. All of the great demonlords that destroyed Lordaeron have been defeated long ago! No demon, or warlock, or any other creature in this world is powerful enough to reopen this gate!”

Lungertz: “But perhaps… it is a demon that is not in this world, Relthorn. Remember, Medivh was not the only one who opened the portal. The orc warlock Gul’dan also opened the dimensional rift from his own world, which he connected to the rift in this world. The link of Azeroth and Draenor.”

Relthorn: “Draenor?! The home world of the orcs?! But the entire planet has long been destroyed!”

Mahar Ba: “Regardless of that, all we know for sure is that now the Dark Portal is being reopened.”

Relthorn: “Oh no! If this is truly the case, then we must quickly report this to the king! King Varian must be informed at once that after almost twenty years, the Dark Portal is reopening once again!”

Krolan: “Aye! This is a horrible news. Lord Wrynn must know all of this. We do not know who is trying to reopen this damned portal, and we do not know what to expect next when it opens again!”

Mahar Ba: “Agreed. I know that the king has his hands full in Stormwind, considering that he has been assessing all the surviving refugees coming from Lordaeron, but he must know all about this. He must know that the Dark Portal is reopening again, regardless of how and who is behind it all.”

Relthorn: “Very well, let me inform the king of what we saw here while the rest of you stay behind, and keep a close watch on the Dark Portal. I shall head for Stormwind to speak with King Varian.”

Lungertz: “Alright, the plan is settled. We will all stay behind to keep a close watch upon the gate.”

Commander Relthorn wastes no time, and quickly returns to Nethergarde citadel to prepare for his urgent departure. After an hour later, the paladin finally leaves the Nethergarde and makes his way straight for Stormwind. Meanwhile in the Blasted Lands, the Nethergarde archmages and a brigade of troops continue observing the magical behavior of the now reopening Dark Portal. The dwarven Mountain King Krolan returned to Nethergarde to watch over the citadel and to prepare the soldiers there for action in case of any unpredictable event that may happen. With the Dark Portal suddenly reopening after almost twenty years it was shut, the Alliance forces in Nethergarde wisely planned to alert King Varian Wrynn and the entire kingdom about the sudden strange magical phenomenon.


	2. A Sudden Ill News

Early the next day, Relthorn finally arrives at the gates of Stormwind after an entire night of tireless journey. It has been quite some time since Relthorn last visited Stormwind. Upon entering the city, the paladin quickly noticed the sudden increase of people living within Stormwind. Various groups of surviving human and elven refugees from Lordaeron has come to the safety of Azeroth of which, King Varian willingly accepts into his kingdom. Realizing the horrors that the refugees faced from the demons and the undead that invaded the northern lands, Relthorn immediately keep to his mind of the fact of new threat of the sudden reopening Dark Portal that might jeopardize the peace within their realm, the same way that the surviving refugees experienced from the demons and the undead.

Relthorn: “All these poor people from Lordaeron… and these few surviving elves of Quel’thalas… I cannot even imagine the horrors that they have all faced from the demonic and undead invasion.”

Despite the sympathy that Relthorn feels for the refugees, he never forgot of his task in Stormwind. Keeping his mission in mind, the paladin makes his way straight onto the main keep of Stormwind. Upon entering the main keep, Relthorn heads into the royal throne room to speak with King Varian.

Varian: “Greetings, Commander Netherwane! Well, this is an unexpected arrival. It has been quite a while since we last met. What brings you here, Relthorn? How fares old citadel of Nethergarde?”

Relthorn: “Greetings, my king. It is good to see you again. The citadel is well defended at all times, and the peace at the Blasted Lands is well maintained, but there is a very important matter that you must know of, my king, something we just discovered yesterday and this is the reason why I came.”

Varian: “What is it? What is it you have to report, Relthorn?”

Relthorn: “King Varian! The Dark Portal! After all these years… now, it is reopening once again!”

Varian: “What?! The Dark Portal?! Reopening?! Am I hearing this correctly, Relthorn?!”

Relthorn: “Indeed, sire. The gate is reopening, and we saw it directly with our very own eyes. Even now as we speak, the old gate is in a continuous process of reopening, and there is no stopping it.”

Varian: “But how?! How is this even possible?! For nearly twenty years it has been sealed! How?!”

Relthorn: “Well, sire. It all started yesterday after my troops and I dealt with a small uprising threat posed by the Dreadmaul ogres, when we suddenly noticed a strange light faintly glowing upon the portal. We were all surprised in what we saw, and so immediately called upon Lungertz and Mahar Ba to investigate the gate. The mages told us that the strange light was of dark energies that is seek to reopening the long dormant rift of the portal. We do not know of how and who is reopening the portal, but Lungertz and Mahar Ba sense that the magical energies are cause from demonic power.”

Varian: “Wait what?! Demonic powers?! They sense that demons are reopening the Dark Portal?!”

Relthorn: “Yes, but we do not know who or what kind of demons are reopening the portal. We do not know how many demons are there and where to find them. Every day in all these years, we did not only kept a close watch on the Dark Portal, but also we safeguarded the peace and safety in the Blasted Lands. We all know for a fact that not even a single demon is present there upon the region. We also know that the demons that invaded Lordaeron have already been defeated in the far west.”

Varian: “Yes. I know that for a fact as well, as I have spoken with Jaina when I have visited her in her new kingdom of Theramore in Kalimdor. Still, unknown demonic energies that came from out of nowhere that is suddenly reopening the long silent Dark Portal. What the hell is going on here?!”

Relthorn: “As of now, that is all we know about the sudden reopening of the Dark Portal, my king.”

Varian: “Alright, I’m glad that you informed me as quickly as you did. We do not know when gate will be fully opened once more, and what might come out of it afterwards, but we must be prepared for anything. I have a bad feeling to whatever is reopening that gate, Relthorn. I will assemble my troops, and we shall come along with you back to Nethergarde. I must see the Dark Portal myself!”

King Varian quickly begins assembling a contingent of soldiers that he shall bring with him on his journey to the Blasted Lands. Upon forming up his troops, Varian led his soldiers out of Stormwind and made their way straight for Nethergarde, along with Commander Relthorn. With the dire news of the Dark Portal being reopened once more, King Varian made it his first priority to see the portal and its current magical state with his very own eyes. The news about the Dark Portal quickly spread throughout the entire realm of Azeroth like wildfire with the people in shocked, disbelief, and fear. Later that evening, King Varian and his companions have finally reach the Blasted Lands. Arriving upon Nethergarde, Varian and his troops are greeted by Krolan and the other soldiers in the citadel.

Krolan: “Well met, Lord Wrynn! It is a pleasure to have you here in the citadel! We are honored!”

Varian: “Can the formalities, Krolan. It is good to see you all as well, and to know that this land is at peace and well protected. However, I would not have come here if not for the news I have heard about the Dark Portal. My men and I have come to see the portal up close with our very own eyes.”

Krolan: “Aye! It is all true as the sky is blue. We first saw it yesterday, and it was just a faint glow of light upon the gate, but then the light became brighter, and the energies channeled it within have become more powerful! The mages suspect that the magical rift of the portal is soon to be opened!”

Varian: “What?! The portal is about to be fully reopened?!”

Krolan: “Aye, sir. The mages are all in there! They are keeping a direct close watch upon the gate!”

Varian: “Alright then, there is no time to lose! Move out, men! We must see the Dark Portal quick!”

King Varian, Commander Relthorn, and the rest of the troops from Stormwind made haste towards the Dark Portal. Upon finally reaching the gate, King Varian and his soldiers from Stormwind have quickly noticed of the magical energy light that is glowing within the Dark Portal. Utterly surprised upon finally seeing that the reports are all true, Varian and his men went up close to the Dark Portal to meet with the Nethergarde mages that are tirelessly closely watching over the Dark Portal. Upon seeing the arrival of Varian, the mages were quick to greet and welcome the presence of their king.


	3. The Dark Portal Reopens

Lungertz: “Greetings, King Varian! We are honored of your presence! We knew you would come.”

Mahar Ba: “Greetings, sire! We are glad that you have come to us on this urgent situation here!”

Varian: “Lungertz, Mahar Ba! The Dark Portal is nearly opening at its full! How on earth did even happened?! Nearly two decades this portal is shut, and now in all of a sudden, it is opening again?!”

Lungertz: “My king, we have watched the portal since yesterday, and the energies being channeled within it have become stronger! The powers in the dimensional rift have gotten stable, and the gate is nearly in a complete state of being actively functioning just as it was then many long years ago!”

Varian: “No! This cannot be! Why now? How did this happened again? Who could even do such?”

Mahar Ba: “We even tried to use our own magic to channel a counter spell to the reopening of the gate, but the demonic energies are too powerful, sire. We cannot abort the reactivation of the rift!”

Varian: “Damn it! No! Of all the vile creatures that have walked, and razed havoc upon this world, what kind of being has the power left to open this gate! It took the Great Guardian Medivh and the orc warlock Gul’dan to first open it! What demon is behind all this, and where does it even linger?”

Lungertz: “We do not know, milord. All we know is that this dark magic is coming from a powerful demonic energy! Even with our combined best efforts, we could not stop the gate from reopening!”

Varian: “Oh no! If that is the case then, all we can do here is watch and wait for it to be open! No!”

Mahar Ba: “We made it sure that we stay here until the portal is fully reopened. We also had Krolan prepare our troops in the citadel in case of anything that may come out of the gate once it is active.”

Varian: “Alright men! We are all seeing this with our very own eyes! After all these time, the Dark Portal is reopening once more! It is inevitable! All we can do is to wait for it to be completely open again, and see what may come out of that gate next! Prepare yourselves for anything! Maybe once it is reopened again, the demons behind all this will come out and invade our kingdom just as what happened in Lordaeron! Surprising as this is, we can now only but ready ourselves to what is next!”

Lungertz: “Of course, sire! We sense that it won’t take long before the portal is completely up and steady. The magical energies of the rift is almost actively stable! It is all just a matter of time now!”

The Alliance forces led by King Varian bravely stand their ground right in front of the Dark Portal. Waiting for the completion of its sudden magical reactivation, King Varian thinks that whoever is reopening the portal would then later come out of it to invade their lands just as when the orcs first done it many long years ago. Hours pass by throughout the night as the Alliance forces led by King Varian remain tirelessly vigilant by every moment. The Nethergarde mages continuously sense the dark energies upon the gate, as they could clearly feel that the rift of the portal is nearly on complete circle. As the sun slowly rises upon the early dawn, a sudden flash of energy burst within the Dark Portal for a brief moment. With the occurrence of the brief sudden flash upon the Dark Portal, the dimensional rift in the gate is now completely active and stable. The channeling of the dark energy has ceased as the Dark Portal has now been officially reopened once more after nearly twenty years that it was sealed. Looking at the newly reopened Dark Portal, Varian and the other Alliance forces stand in disbelief and horror as they have all just witness the reawakening of an old past nightmare.

Lungertz: “The Dark Portal… is already open… after nearly two decades it had remained silent!”

Mahar Ba: “King Varian… what will we do now, milord? The gate is as fully active as it was many years ago when we were fighting with the Horde. Such sudden phenomenon must not be ignored!”

Relthorn: “Yes, he is right, sire. What must we do? We all personally saw how the gate reopened!”

Despite the warnings and questions of the Nethergarde leaders, Varian continues to be silent as he straightly stares on the newly reopened Dark Portal. Lost and focused inside his deep thoughts and memories with all the past horrors that were brought to Azeroth by the Dark Portal, the young king went into a deep sigh, as he fully realizes and accepts that the Dark Portal is now indeed open once again after many long years. Slowly turning his attention to his troops, Varian begins to speak with his companions and give his commands for them about the next actions that they must do for now.

Varian: “Listen to me, all of you! We do not completely know what caused the reactivating of the Dark Portal, and we dare not see what lies on the other side of that rift. Not today, not just yet. For now, what we must do is to remain vigilant and do all we can in protecting our lands and our entire kingdom from any enemy that may come out from the portal and threaten the peace of our nation!”

Lungertz: “You have nothing to fear, my king. We, from the Nethergarde, shall make sure that we keep a close watch on the portal and deal against anything that might come out to invade our land.”

Varian: “I will send more troops to Nethergarde, as well as additional gold and resources in defense of this land in case of any threat that may come out from the portal. I shall also alert all the outlying outposts and towns in the realm. The people must know that the Dark Portal had been reopened. I must return to Stormwind at once! Our allies from the other kingdoms should also know about the reopening of the Dark Portal. I shall call upon the leaders of the other nations, and inform them of everything that has happened here! I must go now for I have a lot of things to tend to, my brothers.”

Relthorn: “Safe travels to you, King Varian. You can trust the security of the Blasted Lands to us.”

King Varian and his entourage quickly made their way straight back to the kingdom of Stormwind. Eventually reaching the capital city, the king immediately assigns all of his messengers within the kingdom to travel to various places within the realm. The high emissaries were assigned in heading to different Alliance nations such as the dwarven city of Ironforge of Khaz Modan to the north and also to the far surviving kingdoms upon the southern region of Lordaeron; Stromgarde and Gilneas, which were not decimated by the massive invasion of the Burning Legion and the Undead Scourge.

The last emissary was assigned by Varian to sail upon the seas and onto to the islands of Kul Tiras to look for Jaina Proudmoore who is currently informing and reconciling with her own countrymen with regards to the tragic death of her own father upon forcefully waging war against the Horde in Kalimdor. Having the experience of battling and winning against the demon and undead forces on Kalimdor, Varian knows that Jaina would be great help in regards to the mystery behind the newly reopened Dark Portal, speculated to be due to demons. With the news of the reopening of the portal spreading fast, the young king appointed a general gathering to all the citizens within his kingdom.

Varian: “Hear me, my brothers and sisters of our kingdom! As the king and leader, I came only to tell all of you about the news that you heard is all true. The Dark Portal, the very same cursed gate that led the orcs into our world many years ago, has indeed been reopened once more! I saw it with my very own eyes, how the rift that was utterly shut and silent for nearly two decades has magically reappeared just the other day! The Dark Portal is now active once again! Just like when it was first opened years ago by Medivh and the orc warlock, Gul’dan, we believe the portal was reopened by use of powerful demonic spell. We suspect that demons are responsible for the gate’s reactivation! With everything that has happened to this world, much especially those in Lordaeron; there is little surprise that such event like this would happen here as well. Great kingdoms and cities in the north fell to the mass onslaught of the demons and the undead including the proud kingdom of Lordaeron itself, a land that we also once consider as our home when it was this kingdom that first fell to the orcs. To this day our surviving friends in Lordaeron are still suffering from the clutches of the vile undead, and we shall never cease on helping them. Their war is our war! However, with the sudden reopening of the Dark Portal, I sense great unknown dangers posing imminent threat to us here. In this dire times, I have sent word to the noble leaders of our allied nations. Until we speak of a plan about what to do with the Dark Portal, we shall all remain vigilant at all times upon protecting and keeping the peace on our homeland. If there is anything that will come out of the portal and threaten us, we will deal with it accordingly and destroy it! Like Lordaeron, we too have also once lost our kingdom when it was burned down to ashes by the vile orcs but so long as I stand as your king and leader, I assure all of you that it shall never happen again! My final words to all of you, my people, to stand together and fear no enemy when it comes to protecting of our homeland! Whatever threat may come, we shall be ready to face it in the honor of Stormwind and the proud nation of Azeroth!”

The hearty soldiers and citizens of Stormwind suddenly burst with loud cheers and screams as they have been inspired by the great leadership, wise decisions and encouragement by their young noble king. With the entire nation of Azeroth now fully aware of the sudden reopening of the Dark Portal, many of the citizens and veteran soldiers were reminded by the horrors that they have faced during the first war. Despite continuously helping the survivors of Lordaeron on an unfinished war against the Undead Scourge, King Varian and his people prepare themselves whilst waiting for the counsel and support of their allies on facing new possible threats with the reawakening of an old nightmare.


End file.
